Love knows no bounds
by BrigitteoO
Summary: GRUVION Extreme. Where Lyon goes mad and takes Juvia away.
1. My confused heart

**Hello! This is my second story so I am still a bit nervous. Tell me what you think about it. For if you haven't read my first story, I should tell you I have dyslexia and English is not my first language. Please don't mind any grammar mistakes or wrongly used words. I´m planning 3 till 5 chapters for this story. Please enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: My confused heart.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Are you sure you are ok Juvia?" Levy asked. She and Juvia were walking through the hall in Fairy Hills. Juvia nodded. "Juvia is just a bit confused now. She will take a shower before heading to bed." Levy looked at her a bit worried. Both off them just came from a party in Fairy Tail. Team Natsu just returned from a long mission an Juvia was happy to see Gray-sama again. Everyone was drinking an cheering. Juvia was looking a bit down while opening her door. Her room was still dark and she could barely see. "Goodnight Levy-san, Thank you." Levy smiles at her and waved her goodbye. "Goodnight"

* * *

_"Aren't you going to greet him, Juvia?" Cana asked her while hugging a barrel of alcoholic liquid. It was already starting to get dark outside. Juvia waited all day for Gray to return from his mission. He has been away for almost 3 weeks and Juvia couldn't stand the wait. She had been on four missions while he was gone and she couldn't get used to it. The guild just wasn't the same without him!_

_"Yes" Juvia said while looking at Gray. He looked different. Well, he had the same looks but he was looking down. He looked sad. Gray was walking towards the bar and sat down next to Cana and Juvia. "Welkom back Gray-sama!" Juvia said sweetly. "Are you ok? You seem a bit down." _

_Gray looked up. "Hi Juvia, I am just a bit tired." Juvia knew he wasn't lying. He had deep gray bags underneath his eyes. "Did you had trouble sleeping?" Juvia asked. _

_Gray was shaking his head. "I am just grabbing a drink and then I am going to bed." _

_Juvia blushed. "Then, would you like to have a drink with Juvia?"_

_Her eyes were wide and she almost couldn't get her smile while waiting for her answer. She was so nervous. Her mind was spinning. Please say something Gray-sama! Her heart was beating fast. She was afraid for another rejection. _

_Gray's face turned into a smile. "That would be nice." Juvia was glowing and her smile was so wide she couldn't believe it fitted on her face. _

* * *

Juvia switched on the light and closed the door behind her. She looked through her bedroom. Her Gray-doll resting on her bed. She walked in to her room slowly thinking about the what happened today. Her head was still spinning.

She walked towards her closet and took out a nightgown. A little light blue one with lace on the bottom. She took it with her towards her bathroom. Gently Juvia lead down the nightgown on the counter while she started to undress herself. Throwing her clothes into the laundry basket. Looking at herself into the mirror. She was completely naked and ready to take a shower. Juvia felt a bit sad. Putting her hands on each side off her hips. Turning a bit around. 'Is Juvia pretty?'

* * *

_Gray and Juvia were sitting alone on a table. They were just sitting next to each other for a while now without saying anything. Juvia thought it was nice. She understand Gray was down and had no need for talking. And she was fine with it. Gray accepted her request to have a drink together and she couldn't be happier. _

_"The mission went really well." Gray said while staring at his drink. His look were dark and depressed. Juvia stared at his eyes and it made her feel a little sad too. But she couldn't help but wondering. If the mission went great, what was bothering him. _

_"You know, Lyon is in town." Gray said still staring at his drink. "He said he wanted to see you."_

_Juvia turned her head a bit in surprise. "Lyon-sama is in town?" Hearing that Gray's body shakes a bit. _

_"Gray-sama? Are you alright?" Juvia said softly while gently putting her hand on his shoulder. _

_Gray turned his head away from her. _

_Her heart was hurting and tears filled her eyes. What happened to him?_

_The ice mage signed and turned her way. He couldn't look her in the eyes. "Lyon said he will take you away from me. I don't know what gotten into his mind. Since we clearly don't have anything together."_

_Juvia's heart was slowly breaking. But she tried to stay strong. _

_"He can do with you what he wants for my part. I mean as long as you're ok with it."_

_Juvia almost couldn't hold back the tears. He was clearly not feeling the same about her as she felt for him._

_"But he has to make this all so complicated." Gray said while angrily putting his drink on the table. _

_Juvia looked up at him. "Juvia doesn't understand."_

* * *

A few tears were falling from her cheeks as the turned on the shower. Hot water was pouring down. And steam was filling the room. Juvia held her hand under the water to check the heat. It might be a little too hot, but Juvia didn't care. She stepped under the stream of water. Letting the heat flowed over her body.

'Juvia couldn't help Gray-sama. Maybe she isn't worthy off his love.' She thought as tears where flowing off her cheeks.

She wiped away a few tears and leaned on the bathroom wall.

"But she just doesn't understand!"

* * *

_"Juvia-chan!" Lyon screamed thought the guild while running to her. "How are you my beautiful?" Juvia turned completely red and Gray turned away from the two. "Don't call Juvia that!", she said. Gray was obviously annoyed and growled a bit. _

_"What is your problem GRAY!" Lyon said and Gray turned to him quickly. "What is your problem walking in like that!"_

_"I was just greeting Juvia, and you obvious had problems with that!" _

_Gray gritted his teeth angrily. "No I don't. Do whatever you want!" He screamed and walked away from them, out of the guild. _

_"Gray-samaaa!" Juvia yelled being left behind. Worried about what just happened. "Don't worry about that jerk, Juvia-chan!" Lyon said standing awkwardly close to her. "I am here for you, always! You deserve so much better than that emotionless basterd." He hugged her while Juvia was staring at Gray walking away from their almost date. _

_A raindrop fell down Juvia's cheek. _

* * *

'Levy-san was so kind to walk home with Juvia after that.' Juvia was washing her face know. Her head facing into the hot beam. 'Would something happened between Gray-sama and Lyon-sama earlier that day?'

Juvia turned off the shower and grabbed a towel.

'Juvia wishes to see Gray-sama soon. That everything is normal again.'

Juvia stopped drying her skin for a moment. "yes, Juvia rather has Gray-sama happy again then him accepting any off her invitations."

She put on her blue nightgown and started drying her hair. Maybe she just needed some sleep. She signed and walked back into her bedroom.

.

.

.

"Did you have a nice shower Juvia-chan?"

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Juvia screamed while seeing the silver haired ice mage standing in her room. She fell backward and sat on the floor. "Why are you here?!" Her eyes where wide and her body was shaking.

"If come to take you with me my beautiful Juvia." Lyon said while walking towards her. He smiled as he kneeled down before her. He stroked her cheek gently. "My love.."

.

.

.

"Juvia, are you ok?" Levy screamed while slamming open the door. But there was no Juvia. She walked through the room while screaming her name. But she was nowhere.

There was an open window. Levy slowly walked to it. But there was nothing to see.

.

.

.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I will try to update as soon as possible. Please review!**


	2. Worship

**Hello! I wanted to thank you all so much for reading my first chapter! I am so happy you all liked it! Here is my next chapter! I did the best I could :3 And I really hope you guys will like it! **

**I also wanted to tell why I wrote this. I was really frustrated after Lyon gave up on Juvia. It was really short and out off nowhere! I personally don't believe anyone can give up on love so easily. That's not how love works. That's why I wanted to write a way extremer version. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Juvia, are you ok?" Levy screamed while slamming open the door. But there was no Juvia. She walked through the room while screaming her name. But she was nowhere._

_There was an open window. Levy slowly walked to it. But there was nothing to see._

* * *

"ERZA! WENDY! SOMEBODY!" Levy was screaming while running through Fairy Hills. She run as fast as she can. Almost falling down the stairs. Her feed barely keeping up. She run down Hill towards Fairy Tail. Hopefully they were still there.

.

.

Juvia slowly opened her eyes. She saw a silver haired man sitting before her. He had a softly smile on his face. "Don't worry Juvia-chan." He said while planting a kiss on her forehead. "Your save now. I won't let anyone harm you." Juvia felt so tired. She couldn't open her mouth. She wanted to say something so badly. 'where is Juvia, Lyon-sama? What are you doing? Why is she feeling so tired.' She tried to open her mouth a bit. "Lyo-o"

"Don't say anything my love." Lyon said while holding a strangely formed bottle before her. "You must be tired. Take a sip. It will make you feel better." As he held the bottle on her lips. Slowly he let a little bit off the liquid falling into her mouth. As tired as Juvia was, she drank it.

Her eyelids were about the fall again. And Juvia tried to speak again. "Lyo-oo"

Lyon smiled while gently stroked her cheek. "My beautiful princes. Nothing will hold us apart now!" Juvia was confused. 'What do you mean Lyon-sama?'

Juvia felt her body getting heavier and everything turned black again. "Let your Prince keep you save."

.

.

The door off Fairy Tail slammed open. Levy was standing in the door opening. Completely out of breath. The still partying guild members didn't seem to notice. "somebody please listen!" levy said, but nobody reacted. 'but Juvia is gone. I need help. She needs help.'

Levy started crying. Big tears were falling down her cheeks. "Please… Listen!" she said trough the sound off her cries.

"Oi, shrimp. Stop that." Said Gajeel awkwardly seeing the petite girl cry.

Levy started crying harder. "But… Juvia…"

Gajeel looked confused. "What happened to Juvia?"

"She is…" *sobs* "..gone!"

"Juvia is gone?!" Gajeel yelled and immediately all mostly still drunk guild members turned to them.

Erza came walking to them. "What do you mean Juvia is gone?"

Levy tried to dry her tears. "I heard her screaming but when I ran into her room she was gone! Her window was open and there was a towel on the floor."

Erza turned red. "A to-towel?"

"She said she was going to take a shower." Levy said.

"We need to go find her." Master Makarov said walking to them.

.

.

Juvia opened a bit of her eyes again. The room she was in was a bit dark. She saw Lyon sleeping on the floor before her. She blinked her eyes a few times so she could get used to the dark. She sat on a big decorated chair. She tried to move a bit and saw her arms tied to the chair. Her muscles hurt everywhere. Juvia tried turning her hands into water but she it didn't work. 'Why won't Juvia's magic work?'

She looked further through the room. The room was big and she could see 4 wooden doors.

There was a big blue looking table in the middle off the room. On the table were some vases with bunches of beautiful flowers.

Her head was hurting very badly, but she couldn't help but wonder what has gotten into Lyon.

While being able to move just a little. She tried to move the water in one off the vases.

She could feel the energy off the water but it didn't move a bit. A wave of sadness overpowered her emotions. She felt so helpless and weak. She was nothing without the water.

A teardrop fell down her cheeks an she let her head fall down. 'What is Juvia supposed to do now?'

.

.

"GRAY!" he heard someone yelling his name and he sat bolt upright in bed. "WHAT?!"

Natsu was right before his face sitting on his bed. "Put some clothes on. We need to go find Juvia." Natsu said while throwing some random clothes at him he found on the ground.

"What?" Gray said while rubbing the sleep out off his eyes, "What's wrong with her?"

Natsu looked at him seriously. "Juvia is gone. Levy heard her scream and she was gone."

Grays eyes widen and he was staring at Natsu dumbfounded.

"Any idea where she is?" the dragon slayer asked, "Everybody is already looking. And Gajeel, Wendy and I couldn't smell her anywhere."

Gray was putting on clothes as fast as he could. "Lyon has her." He said while looking angrily at Natsu.

"How are you so sure about that." Natsu asked confused.

"Lyon has took her dammit!" Gray yelled.

.

.

It has been a few hours and Juvia just watched Lyon sleep. She couldn't get back to sleep and her tears stopped for a while now. Juvia did wishes she could wash the salt off her cheeks.

She just watches Lyon moving in his sleep. It weren't big movements. Sometimes he moved an arm an you could see it on his face if something happened in his dreams. Juvia just smiled. Of course she knows Lyon was the one responsible for this. But she couldn't be mad at him. He was still her friend.

Lyon moved to his other side and reached his arm a bit to her. "Juvia-chan" he muttered.

Juvia giggled. 'Lyon-sama just said Juvia's name in his sleep.'

She tried to use her muscles again. Her fingers she could use freely now and she tried her best to move her feet. Juvia smiled when she lifted her legs up into the air. It still cost a lot of energy but it worked! 'Let's try some magic.', She taught.

As she started focusing on her hand some sweat drops appeared on her forehead.

After a good 10 minutes her fingertips turned into water.

Juvia signed happily. 'thank god Juvia's magic isn't gone.'

.

.

Gajeel was running to the woods around Magnolia. He couldn't catch her scent anywhere! No clue whatsoever! It was late, the night was dark and cold. "DAMMIT RAINWOMEN!" He yelled when he troughed his fist against a tree.

"Don't worry Gajeel." Lisanna said walking to him. Gajeel turned her head towards her. "We will find her."

Gajeel grinned his teeth and Lisanna turned around again. "Let's go back to the guild. Master's orders."

Gajeel looked to the ground and then started following Lisanna back to the guild.

.

.

"Juvia-chan?" Lyon said while rubbing in his eyes. He sat up on the ground.

Juvia smiled a bit at him. "Good morning Lyon-sama. Actually, Juvia thinks it isn't morning yet. You should go back to sleep."

Lyon stood up and walked to her. He wrapped his arms around her. "Oh Juvia-chan!" he said while moving her head a bit against her. "I am so happy. We are together now! Waking up together. It's like a dream."

Juvia felt a bit scared. 'What had gotten into him?'

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review! **

**And a special thanks for everyone who reviewed my first chapter! You made me all so happy!**

**Rei, Guest, IndigoHailstorm, Gruvia0218, mgaa, Guest, TheGrammarQueen, TwizzleBaby945, superduperizee, rawrryy69, me ga mawaru, CapriciousKrego, Sarapyon and .**


	3. Hearing his name shredded my heart

**Hello everybody! Thank you so much for reading and all of your support! This chapter has a lot off Gray in it I guess. I think that's a good thing! The 3 chapter I was planning is not going to happen. I need more XD I hope you will like this chapter! I worked really hard on it and I will work even harder on the next one! **

**Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Juvia-chan?" Lyon said while rubbing in his eyes. He sat up on the ground._

_Juvia smiled a bit at him. "Good morning Lyon-sama. Actually, Juvia thinks it isn't morning yet. You should go back to sleep."_

_Lyon stood up and walked to her. He wrapped his arms around her. "Oh Juvia-chan!" he said while moving her head a bit against her. "I am so happy. We are together now! Waking up together. It's like a dream."_

_Juvia felt a bit scared. 'What had gotten into him?'_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hearing his name shredded my heart.**

.

.

"It's Lyon." Gray muttered. "It's him."

Gray was standing against the wall in the guild. The guild was dark and quiet. Gray was only a few meters away from the door, so he could be out of there in no time.

"How do you know?" Gajeel said now next to him. He looked tired and angry. And even with the little light there was you could still see the sweat drops on his face.

Gray looked at him. "Where did you came from?"

"The eastern woods. Couldn't find a thing." Gajeel growled. "How are you so sure it's the other stripper?"

Gray looked away gritted his teeth.

Gajeel spitted on the floor in front of him and walked away. "You don't know, do you!"

"NO! It's is him! I just know he took her!" Gray yelled at him. Gajeel turned around and said, "Shut up stripper."

"Maybe your right Gray" Lucy said standing up from her table. "He was acting weird today."

Some people gathered around them. Erza and Master Makarov standing close. "He did." Erza started. "Did something happened when you talked?"

Gray continued staring to the ground.

"If you know something, you need to tell us Gray." Makarov said.

.

.

_"Gray!" He turned his head and saw Lyon walking to him. "Go back to your own town." Gray growled. He and the test off team Natsu just returned from a long mission. They were all tired and Gray really wanted to have a drink and then go to bed. They were almost at the guild. _

_"I want to talk to you." Lyon said and walked passed him. Gray signed followed him. _

_Lucy muttered. "It's like he doesn't see us."_

_"What do you want Lyon." Gray said tempered. Lyon stood still and said; "You know what I want." He turned around facing Gray with an angry look. "Leave Juvia alone. We have enough off your shit. Your too good for her attitude. You ignore everything she does for you! I don't want to see her that way! Listen to me, stay away from her and let us be together. You know I am better for her then you are."_

_"Lyon, you gave me the same speech 3 weeks ago when I left. Go home." Gray said while rolling his eyes._

_"SHUT UP!" Lyon yelled and grabbed him by the neck. Gray's eyes widen. "WHY DO YOU STAND IN THE WAY OFF OUR LOVE! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" Lyon loses the grip on Gray's neck. "That's right… She doesn't love you… She just doesn't know yet." _

_And out of nowhere he started laughing. He let go of Gray, who immediately stepped backwards. "Ly-yon? Are you ok?" He said softly._

_Lyon laughed harder. "That's right. Off course Juvia loves me! We belong together!"_

_"Lyon. Stop it." Gray said._

_"Don't stand in our way Gray!"_

_"Maybe you should stay away from Juvia for a while!" Gray started yelling and walked to him._

_"GRAY! Juvia and I love each other! Why don't you accept that! She's mine." Lyon said._

_"No Juvia doesn't love you!" Gray yelled angrily. "SHE WILL NEVER BE YOURS!"_

_Lyon laughed again. "Keep on dreaming Gray. She's mine and you know it! Loving her won't make any difference." Lyon walked away. "We will be together forever!"_

.

* * *

.

"Lyon-sama?" Juvia asked when Lyon walked back into the room. He was carrying a big brown paper bag. "I am back Juvia-chan!" Lyon said with a smile on his face, "I got us some breakfast."

He sat next to her and began feeding her a piece of bread. Juvia would have liked to eat it herself. But she could still barely move and her hands were tied against the chair. There was much more light inside the room, but the lights weren't on. She figured there must be windows behind her. The light was so bright, the was probably very pretty today. Juvia really wanted to look outside.

"Isn't this romantic?" Lyon said while putting another piece into her mouth. But Juvia didn't get the romance about it. She swallowed the bread and said; "Lyon-sama? Why is Juvia here?"

"To be with me of course, my darling!" Lyon said smiling, "I saved you from Gray! From the place nobody notices your greatness'! And now your save, and I will give you everything you deserve! My beautiful Juvia-chan."

"But Juvia doesn't understand. She wants to go back to Fairy Tail. To her home!" She said panicky.

"Of course you don't want to go back to Fairy Tail. You don't have to my princess! I will be here with you forever!" Lyon said while hugging her. Juvia's body was shacking. It was like Lyon couldn't hear her.

"But Gray-sama would…" Juvia started but Lyon lay a hand over her mouth so she would stop talking. He took his hand away and grabbed her by her shoulders. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY HIS NAME AGAIN!"

Juvia was scared. Lyon was shaking her by her shoulders and she could go anywhere. It hurt and she was sure it would turn into a blue spot.

Lyon let go off her and walked away. When he got back he was carrying the strange looking bottle from before. He opened it an put it to her lips. "Drink it Juvia. It will make you feel better. With his fingers he forced her to open her mouth an slowly it was filling it with the liquid. Juvia had no choice but to drink it. Lyon put away the bottle and sat down on a chair on the other side off the table. Juvia felt her body getting weaker again.

"Don't worry Juvia. We will be together forever. I won't let anyone stand in our way!"

And everything turned black again.

.

* * *

.

Gray´s body was shaking al over. Sweat was dripping from his face and his face was pale. He just startled awake. "Juvia.." He muttered. His nightmares were getting worst. He hoped to have a goodnight sleep when he got back. But now he wished he didn't need to sleep at all. Master had sent them all home to get some sleep. They couldn't reach Lamia Scale since everybody was still asleep. He was happy someone finally listened to him and now they could find Lyon. Of course he wasn't completely sure if it was him. But he was acting all strange. It just had to be him! At least he hoped. Because if it wasn't Lyon, then were was she?

He got up and put on some clothes. 'Don't worry Juvia. I will find you.'

When he entered the doors off Fairy Tail. Only a few people were there yet. The sun had just shown its light and a lot off members were up late looking the lost water mage.

He saw Mirajane behind the bar making coffee with big circles under her eyes.

Gray sat on the only table were people were sitting on. Gajeel was there snoring. It looked like he didn't went home at all that night. Cana had her cards laying on the table. She was trying to focus but some off her cards flew away by Gajeel's snores.

Levy was wobbling in her chair. She looked scared and restless just like the rest. And he saw Lisanna immediately grabbing the coffee as Mirajane put the cups on the table.

"Here." Mirajane said when she put a cup of coffee in front of him. "Drink it. It will do you good."

"Thank you." Gray muttered.

Mirajane also said on the table and hold her coffee. "I just got a message from Lamia Scale. They said Lyon had been gone for a few weeks. He told them he wanted some time away from the guild." Gray was staring at Mirajane with anger in his eyes. He was ready to take him down.

Lisanna put her cup back on the table and looked worried at her sister. Gajeel who was still lying on the table, had opened his eyes and stared to the barmaid.

"Gray," Mirajane started staring back at him. "I believe Lyon is suspicious. We need to find him."

"We will find him." Gajeel said standing up. "I don't know why I can't trace the Rainwomen. But I will find the other stripper."

Gray stood up and walked out of the guild. "We need to go now."

"Yes! We will just leave a note to the others." Mirajane said as her and the others walked behind Gray out off the guild.

'Don't worry Juvia' Gray thought. 'I will take you back.'

.

.

.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Till the next chapter! :D Please review!**

**A special thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter! **

**TwizzleBaby945, rawrryy69, Sarapyon, superduperizee, mgaa and NollyLvn! You made me all so happy! *cries emotionally* **


	4. To take you back to me

**Hello! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! You made me all so happy! I really hoped you will like this chapter. I tried my best. Hoping feeling bad myself will bring the sad feeling inside the chapter.  
And what I did with Lyon? He went crazy! insane! mad! lunatic! nuts! Completely lost his mind! We all are going crazy sometimes. When we're desperate and hopeless we will do things we don't really want, because we don't think clearly.  
Hope you will like it. Please read and review!**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Gray," Mirajane started staring back at him. "I believe Lyon is suspicious. We need to find him."_

_"We will find him." Gajeel said standing up. "I don't know why I can't trace the Rainwomen. But I will find the other stripper."_

_ Gray stood up and walked out of the guild. "We need to go now."_

_"Yes! We will just leave a note to the others." Mirajane said as her and the others walked behind Gray out off the guild._

_'Don't worry Juvia' Gray thought. 'I will take you back.'_

* * *

.

.

**Chapter 4: To take you back to me.**

.

.

Juvia slowly opened her eyes again. It felt like she had absolutely no energy at all. She just looked before her. She saw Lyon sitting on the table looking at her. He had a pink blush on his cheeks. The light was stronger and warmer than the last time she was awake. It made Juvia think it was midday. Juvia noticed her had leaning a bit to the left. But she couldn't move. The chains were hurting her hands. She felt helpless and alone. Lyon just sad there smiling. "You're so beautiful Juvia-chan." He said smiling. His pink blush colouring more, "I could look at you forever."

A tear fell down her cheeks. 'What happened with you Lyon? You used to be such a nice person.'

* * *

_"Gray, take care of Juvia when I am gone." Lyon said to Gray. Gray gritted his teeth. He didn't wanted to deal with Lyon again. "Even though you don't deserve her at all." He said._

_Gray got really annoyed. "Shut up. Go home!"_

_Lyon stepped away him, "Just do it, and try keeping your clothes on."_

_Gray didn't know why he got so upset with Lyon bringing up Juvia all the time. _

_"Fine," He muttered, "I will make sure she doesn't see you anymore, that will keep her safe."_

_Lyon turned around with anger in his eyes. "How dare you!" he yelled._

_He came running towards him and grabbed Gray by the neck. "I will never do anything to her! You are the one hurting her! Ignoring her talks and requests. All she talks about is you! You have any idea how frustrated that is!"_

_Lyon released his grip and Gray stood there with a boring look in his eyes. Lyon turned around and walked away. _

_"Wait till she gives up on you. Wait till she realised I am perfect for her."_

* * *

Gray looked up. The chills were on his back. He shouldn't be thinking about that right now.

He felt afraid that Juvia might be in danger. But he couldn't believe Lyon would ever hurt her. He signed.

Levy decided that they should go back to Juvia´s room. She spent there a while looking for clues while rest were busy looking though Magnolia. She had seen the entire room at least twice. But she knew there was something that hold a clue to Lyon. She didn't look at it the first time because she never realised Lyon would have anything to do with it. Levy had to admit, she still wasn't sure. She looked at Gray´s face when she opened Juvia´s door.

He was obviously stressed and he looked a bit panicked. As he stepped in the door he didn't seem to be bothered by the amount off portraits of him in her room.

Levy just jumped over to a little notebook on the coffee table.

"Levy? What are we looking for?", Lisanna asked as she sat on the bed. Levy was turning the whole note book upside down. A few papers fell out.

Gajeel growled. "He was here. His scent is all over the place. Let's go already."

He was standing in de door opening with Cana and Mirajane behind him. Gray was looking outside the window.

"It should be here somewhere!" Levy yells panicky. "I overheard Juvia saying Lyon was staying here in a hotel in the area!"

Gray signed. "He weren't staying there." He said. "He just wanted to have dinner with her over there. Juvia said there was a restaurant on the roof were you could see the stars, and she really wanted to go there."

They stared at him with big eyes. Gajeel was blown away. "You?"

"You actually listen to her?" Lisanna said surprised.

"Yeah," Gray said. "We talk all the time."

"But if Lyon isn't at the Hotel or in Lamia Scale,.." Mirajane started, ".. Then where is he?"

* * *

Juvia was staring before her what seemed for hours. She could now move her fingers again. A lock of her hair was itching her nose and it annoyed her. Lyon just sad on the table staring at her. She noticed the flowers on her side of the table were stating to die. She could see in the glass vase that they didn't had any water. Juvia lifted her head a bit and looked back at him. He stood up and walked to her.

His steps echoed through the room.

Softly he hold her face in his hand.

Juvia looked in his dark eyes. The looked so lonely. The kind she used to have. A feeling of pity felt her heart. Maybe he was alone like she used to be. But why would he feel that way? She was in the room with him. And in his home town he had lots of friends.

.

.

She was confused.

.

But she was scared as well.

.

.

Lyon pulled her into a hug. And she could hear him smell her hair. She felt uncomfortable, realising she was still in her nightgown. A pink blush appeared on her face.

Lyon released her arms from the chair, but she still wasn't able to move around. Her arms felt heavy when she tried, but they didn't move.

When she looked at Lyon again she realised he got the weird looking bottle in his hands. Juvia's eyes widen. She wanted to yell and opened her mouth to scream.

But it didn't make a sound.

Her heart started beating faster when Lyon kneeled down her again. He hold her in his arms, but Juvia couldn't feel his body heat. He was colder than normal. Lyon's noise gently touched her cheek when he stoked trough her hair. "My beautiful goddess." Lyon said softly in her ear. "Don't worry, it won't take long before we can spent eternity together."

Juvia shocked. 'Eternity?'

Lyon gently plays with her earlobe.

'But Juvia wants to leave!'

He holds her face in his hands again. Juvia's wide scared eyes starting letting the tears fall down. Lyon came closer and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Juvia felt is lips sting on hers when his tongue entered her mouth. His tongue was soft and gentle. But she tasted something bitter that she had tasted before.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Lisanna asked and Cana nodded. "Completely sure. He is there." She said. Her cards were all over the floor off Juvia's room.

Gajeel growled. "Let's go get her then."

"But what if she isn't with Lyon." Levy asked troubled. Mirajane placed her hand on her shoulder. "Then he can help us find her."

Gray looked at the cards one more time. "I am going." He said while opening the window. He jumped out of the window.

"Gray! Don't do anything stupid!" Lisanna yelled behind him. Gajeel signed, "It's not that high, we're only on the first floor." Lisanna sweat dropped.

* * *

Gray was running as hard as he can away from Fairy Hills and towards Juvia. He was worried and scared that something happened to her. Only the thought of Lyon being alone with her in the same room annoyed him. But that wasn't it. Juvia was in danger. He had no time to spare.

* * *

Juvia's was cold. Very cold. Lyon just fell asleep on her lap. Why she was she this cold? Was it Lyon? She could move her head and her left foot freely now. She looked down. Lyon was hugging her legs while resting his head on her lap. His sleeping face was innocent and cute. Juvia blushed a bit.

She hoped he was ok. Juvia confused herself. She knew Lyon was keeping her here and stole a kiss from her. And she didn't know what the liquid was he kept on giving her. But Lyon never treated her bad before. She couldn't believe he was a bad person.

He was breathing softly. Juvia tried to move her arms a bit, but she couldn't.

She opened her mouth and tried to speak; "Ga-Gray-sa-ma."

* * *

**Please review! I am really nervous about what you all think!  
A special thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter!**

**CapriciousKrego, TwizzleBaby945, rawrryy69, IndigoHailstorm, WednesdaySnow, superduperizee, babypapaya, NollyLvn, mgaa and me ga mawaru. Thank you all so much!**


	5. A dream world made for two

**Hello my lovely readers! Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! I worked really hard on these last two chapters and I really hoped you will like it! My fingers hurt from typing! *cries* And superduperizee, How did you know?! Well, not completely. But your so close its creepy! **

**I had watched 3 specials on serial killers and psychological insane people to inspire me for this story. Didn't use most of it. But it was fun! I hope it helped a bit to improve my writing. I really hope you will like my story! Please let me know what you **think!

* * *

_Last time:_

_She hoped he was ok. Juvia confused herself. She knew Lyon was keeping her here and stole a kiss from her. And she didn't know what the liquid was he kept on giving her. But Lyon never treated her bad before. She couldn't believe he was a bad person._

_He was breathing softly. Juvia tried to move her arms a bit, but she couldn't._

_She opened her mouth and tried to speak; "Ga-Gray-sa-ma."_

* * *

**Chapter 5: A dream world made for two.**

Juvia looked at Lyon sleeping on her lap. She knew Lyon was keeping her here, but she just didn't know if she should be mad at him. To her, it didn't seem like Lyon was himself.

Lyon was sleeping with his mouth a bit open and his cheeks were blushing pink. He looked cute. A blush appeared on Juvia´s face. What was she thinking?

What would Gray-sama think of her if he knew this? Juvia panicked. The he would never love her!

"Juvia.." Lyon muttered in his sleep while moving a bit. She calmed down a bit. Did he just say her name? She hold up her hand. Should she? Maybe she just?

Gently stroking with her hands through his silver hair. Juvia's face was completely red. What was she doing?!

"Mmmm.. Juvia-chan.." Lyon said while lifting his head. Juvia turned even redder then before. "EH-EH… Juvia's so sorry! She didn't mend to!", she said panicky.

Lyon turned his head to the side a bit confused while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Don't say that, my gorgeous." He said while pulling her in a hug. "Good morning my love."

Juvia turned her head away from him awkwardly. She saw the light having an orange glow. "Lyon-sama? Juvia thinks it's almost Nightfall. Not morning." She said carefully.

Lyon kissed her cheek. "Every morning waking up with you is like a dream." He said smiling.

He let her go and turned to grab something behind him. "Come with me, let us dream in iturnety." He said sweetly. The weird purple bottle in his hands. Juvia's eyes widen. "No, No… Lyon-sama." She said in panic. "Please stop."

Lyon blushed and put the bottle on her lips. While Juvia trying to scream for help she choked on the liquid. And to get some air, she needed to swallow.

The bitter taste of the liquid filling her mouth. She felt sick and her eyelids felt heavy again. Her body was shacking. 'What was going to happen to her?'

Lyon smiled and then put the bottle to his own lips. She saw him drinking a bit more than her and then threw the empty bottle on the floor. He laughed while looking at her. Tears filled Juvia's eyes as he hold her face in his hands. "My beautiful bride." As he pulled her in a kiss. Juvia felt her body getting weaker while his tongue danced in her mouth. HH HHis hands stroked her back while she felt her body shot down. Lyon pullet back from the kiss and lay down on her lap again. "I love you.."

Juvia's head fell down, her neck no longer provided the support for it. He sight was getting blurry. She had heard him. But had no longer the strength to feel strongly about it. There was only one name in her head. "Ga-ray…sa-ma.." She said as she tried to speak.

.

.

A door slammed open. "JUVIA!" screamed the out of breath ice mage.

.

.

Gray was terrified of the sight that was in front of him. His eyed were wide and he was sweating. He saw Juvia with her head down sitting on a green decorated throne. The orange and red sun from the sunset made it look like she was shining. Her revealing nightgown looked cold. She looked exhausted. It looked like Lyon was sleeping on her lap hugging her legs. As he hurried over there he could see tears falling down Juvia's face. "JUVIA!" He screamed. "I'm here! What happened? Please say something."

He hold her by the shoulders and slowly lifted up her head. "Juvia, say something!" Her blue teary eyes staring at him. "Gra—ay.." he could she it was hard for her to speak.

"I will get you out of here!" He said.

* * *

Lyon's eyes widen. He was stealing her. He was taken her away from him. He gathered all his power and stood up. He saw Gray shaking Juvia. Rage filled his mind and veins. That man is hurting my love. He clenched his fist. Gray turned to him with fire in his eyes. Lyon punched his jaw. "DON'T LAY A FINGER ON HER" he screamed in panic.

Gray's jaw hurt like hell. His anger levels were extremely high. How dare he! "How dare you to hurt Juvia like that!" He yelled as his magic levels formed around him.

Lyon growled at him. "I would never hurt her." He said.

"Just go away!" Gray screamed while giving Lyon a few punches. "Can't you see you already done enough harm to her!"

"Leave us alone!" Lyon screamed with tears falling down his cheeks. His body was shaking and he felt weak. "I will never let her go! We will be together!"

Gray felt the chills on his back as he heard the other ice mage screaming. What was going on here?

Lyon tried to give a another punch but his fist never reached him. He fell unconscious on his back. "LYON!" Gray yelled as he kneeled beside him. He was shocked as he tried to see what was wrong with him. Only to find out that he was just sleeping.

He turned back to Juvia. Her eyes were closed too. Still sitting on her throne, she looked like she was sleeping peacefully. But Gray was scared it might be something more serious.

The door opened again. Seeing his comrades standing there. "What happened here?" Lisanna said terrified. Gray took of his jacket and folded it around Juvia. He lifted her up and carried her close to him. Mirajane went to look at Lyon. To see if he was still alive.

Gajeel growled from anger in the corner while Levy walked into the room. With teary eyes looking at any object that could hold information. When she tried to pick up the purple bottle Gajeel stopped her. "It smells weird. I don't trust it." He said as he picked up the bottle himself.

"We need to go back to the guild." Cana said, "They both need medical attention."

* * *

Juvia saw the room changing. She was laying on her side. Beautiful flowers were filling the room. She felt the wind as she saw the flowers moving with it. She could slowly feel the pain leaving her body. She moved her head when she heard the water of the waterfall. But she looked back up when she saw the clear sky shining brightly.

Why is Juvia here? Where are the clouds? There was never sunshine in Juvia's life before?

As she sat up she could only see the fields of flowers. The sun was bright and yellow and orange. Like a beautiful beginning of a sunset. But this cold, she couldn't remember were the cold was coming from. She felt alone and confused. Juvia planted a hand on her cheeks feeling that they were wet. Raindrops are coming from Juvia's eyes? Why?

* * *

It was raining as they were back at Fairy Tail. Gray was looking at Juvia laying in the infirmity bed. He could see her tears falling. Wendy was trying everything she could. Sweat drops already on her face. The guild felt cold and was very quiet. Levy walked in the room with the purple bottle and a book in her hands. Lucy and Gajeel right behind her. "The bottle is very uncommon but the liquid inside is a serious poison." Levy said while still reading, "When drinking it, you're forced into a temporary death. While the few people coming out of this claim they were in something they called a heaven."

"What can we do?" Gray asked worried. He looked at Juvia and Lyon. He needed to save them. Levy continued to read. "Mages have a higher change of coming out of this. And it says it might help to put them in a room with lots of sunlight and let the room smell like coriander and lilies."

Lucy opened the curtains for the last bit of sunlight to fill the room and Gray walked out of the room. "Where are you going stripper?" Gajeel asked but Gray didn't looked at him. "Flower shop", he answered. Lucy left the room behind him. "I'm going too. There are around 20 flower shops in town." She said with a small careful smile on her face. "I am going to tell the others first, so we will beat closing time."

Gray felt a pain forming within his chest while he walked out of the guild. They changes were still small that they will wake up. What did this mean? Was he going to lose Juvia?

* * *

Master Makarov walked into the infirmity room. "Levy.." He started while closing the door behind him. "There is a bit more right?"

Levy stared sadly to the ground with the book in her hand. Gajeel looked at her confused while Wendy was still focusing on Juvia's healing. They were the only ones left in the room. Levy signed and said; "I am sorry master, I couldn't tell Gray. He looked so devastated already."

Gajeel growled. "What are you hiding, shrimp?"

Levy felt uncomfortable bringing the bad news to them. Master walked towards her. "This storm in Juvia right?" he said softly.

She nodded. "Both of them are ejecting their magical energy. Juvia is causing the rainfall and Lyon is making this freezing cold temperature. When there magical energy is run out…" Levy dropped down the book as tears were falling down her face. ".. Their bodies will vanish too."

Wendy looked terrified at the short blue haired mage. "She is going to vanish?"

Gajeel slammed his fist against the wall. He turned to the sleeping ice mage and yelled; "What was he thinking?!"

"I've send Jet to get Porlyusica." Master said, "We need every help we can get."

.

.

.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you liked it! Till the next chapter! That one is going to be so great! Well, at least I think so... Please review!**

**A special thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter!**

**TwizzleBaby945, GraLyVia, , , IndigoHailstorm, superduperizee, NollyLvn, me ga mawaru and Medaka-chan! I love you all so much *cries emotionally* **


	6. Let my words reach you

**Hello! :D Its already the last chapter! Thank you all so much for reviewing my last 5 chapters! I love you all so much! I really hope you will like my last chapter. I am really nervous, since It went a bit different then I originally planned to do. It is also my biggest chapter I ever wrote! I hope you will like it! Please let me know!**

* * *

_Last time:_

_Wendy looked terrified at the short blue haired mage. "She is going to vanish?"_

_Gajeel slammed his fist against the wall. He turned to the sleeping ice mage and yelled; "What was he thinking?!"_

_"I've send Jet to get Porlyusica." Master said, "We need every help we can get."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6: Let my words reach you.**

Juvia saw the sun shining brighter then before. She still sat in the middle of the field of flowers. The sunset she thought would happen disappeared a while ago. The bright yellow sun was shining like midday. Juvia was hugging her knees as tears were falling down her cheeks. This wasn't right. This should be happening. There is something terrible wrong. Her head was hurting and her mind couldn't focus. She tried to remember what happened. But she couldn't picture it. Juvia cried harder. "Why is Juvia alone?", she cried, "Can't someone tell me please! Juvia doesn't understand what's going on!"

Juvia let her knees fall to the ground as see stopped holding them. Sitting up she cried. Her eyes were closed until she smelled the strong smell of lilies. She looked around her and saw the flower field changed into lilies. There were lilies everywhere and of every colour.

"Lilies?" Juvia said shocked. "Is Juvia dead?"

Her whole body was shaking. Her eyes were red from crying. Carefully she started to stand. "Juvia needs to get out of here!" She screamed in panic as she saw the flowers beneath her also changing in lilies. But she then spotted a blue mark right under the bottom of her short nightgown. What is this?

Her eyes widen. She remembered. Fairy Tail! She needed to go back to Fairy Tail! Her home!

* * *

Gray sat on the side of Juvia's bed. He looked at Lyon. He looked really pale. He was worried that they weren't going to wake up. Porlyusica walked into the room with Master right behind her. She looked around her. "I hate lilies. There the flowers of the death." She muttered. "Wendy!"

Wendy looked up surprised as Porlyusica walked to her. "Start treating the boy first." She said. "He's near the end."

Gray stood up shocked. "What do you mean?!" he said panicky.

Porlyusica turned to him. "His magic almost run out. The girl should have a few hours left if you look at the rain outside. But he is near his end."

Gray eyes widen as he looked at Lyon. Of course he was mad at him for doing this to Juvia. But they had a history together. They were both students with Ul, they practically grew up together. He couldn't die!

He went back sitting on the side of Juvia's bed. Please hold on a bit Juvia. Please wake up.

* * *

Juvia was running to the fields of lilies. She needed to get out of here! The sun was disappearing and grey clouds filled the sky. Snow started the fall down and before she knew it snow had covered the lilies around her completely.

They skies were dark grey and Juvia stopped running for a minute. She stared at the sky that felt so familiar. The colour gave peace to her mind as she felt a warm feeling inside her.

A were wind of thought came back to her head and suddenly she felt sadder than before. She remembered. "Gray-sama…" She cried. He came to get her. She remembered Lyon falling to the ground and the black that took her to this place.

As she started running again she noticed the silver haired ice mage sitting hopelessly.

He looked as pale as the snow surrounding him. As she came closer she saw water dancing around him like a fountain.  
"LYON-SAMA!" she yelled but he didn't notice her. Juvia grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him. "Snap out of it, Lyon-sama!" she said terrified. What was happening to him? His dark eyes stared at her emotionless as he slowly opened his mouth. "I will save you my beautiful. So we can be together."

Juvia got chills all over her back and stepped a bit backwards. Lyon wasn't himself at all. This place must have made him this way. "Let's stay here forever…" Lyon said, his hands reaching for her.

"Wake up Lyon-sama!" Juvia yelled while slapping him in the face. "You need to stop this!"

She knew the liquid must have brought her here. Lyon brought her here. But she was scared. Not angry! She knew they needed to get out of here.

"Water Cane!" she yelled as a whip-like structure mad of water extended her arm. She started hitting Lyon with it and throwing him in to the sky, as he fall back down a few feet backwards.

Tears were falling down her cheeks. "Lyon-sama! We need to go back home!"

The clouds slowly started the fade away and sunshine melted the snow around them.

"Juvia…" Lyon said while lying on the ground. She looked at Lyon who slowly started to vanish with the snow.

"I can't remember what happened.." Lyon said. Juvia started running towards him. "Stay with Juvia, Lyon-sama!" she started yelling. "Juvia is so scared!"

Lyon smiled at her. "I can't stay with you. I am sorry. I understand know, that your heart isn't aimed at me."

Big drops were falling down as Lyon put his hand on Juvia's wet cheeks. "Lyon-sama…"

"Wake up Juvia." He said as he vanished completely. "Please wake up."

* * *

.

.

It was around midnight when Lyon sat down on the infirmity bed. The room was still light because of the lacrima lights people had brought in. His eyes were wide and his whole body was shaking. Tears were rolling down his face.

"Lyon-san?" Wendy asked, "How are you feeling?"

Lyon stared at her and dried his tears. "Why am I here? I thought I was on my way back to Lamia Scala? What happened?"

Wendy looked at Gray who growled angrily.

Lyon looked around and saw Juvia laying on the bed next to his. "Juvia?" He said shocked. "What happened to her?"

Gray stood between Lyon and Juvia's bed. "What do you mean? Don't you remember?" he said carefully. Lyon shook his head. "Is she going to be ok?" Lyon stand up from his bed like nothing happened.

Wendy stopped him. "Lyon-san. Please be carefull!"

"Why? I feel perfectly fine." He said surprised.

"You barely survived this life taking poison! Please lay down!" Wendy said panicky. Lyon's eyes widen and said. "Poison? So Juvia… too?"

"She doesn't have much time left." Porlyusica said walking into the room with more coriander.

Gray sad down next to Juvia and stared at her. A few minutes ago she looked very unsettled. But it looked like she was just sleeping. Lyon move to the other side of her bed. "Please wake up Juvia."

Terrified of what was going to be her fate, Gray started talking to her. He needed to reach her.

* * *

Juvia stared at the lilies before her. These ones were orange with a bit of yellow. 'Like the sunset', she smiled. "What was Juvia doing her again?" She asked to herself as she let herself fall down in the field of lilies. They sun was shining brightly on her face. The cold was gone. Wait. Why was the cold gone? Juvia shocked.

The bright blue sky disappeared and a storm run over blowing all the lilies away. Rain was pouring down. It turned everything grey. Juvia had a hard time standing in the wind and trying to hold the skirt of her blue nightgown down even if nobody was there to see.

She saw the last of the lilies blow away. The white lilies turned grey as the fade into the area.

Juvia looked around her. Tried to see what was going on. But before she knew it. Everything around her turned grey. She looked at her hands and her little blue nightgown. She was the last colour. Her body started shaking and cried. "Somebody save me."

* * *

"What is happening?" Gray screamed at Levy. Wendy was gone to bed and only he, Lyon and Levy were in the room. Panicked as he stared at Juvia. Her parts of her body starting to fade away. Levy cried looking outside at the storm laying down, "We are too late!"

Gray heatedly ran at her. "What do you mean!?"

"Her magic has run out!" Levy yelled, tears falling down her face. "She is going to vanish completely!"

Gray's eyes widen and Lyon dropped a glass of water falling to pieces. Gray turned to Juvia and grabbed her hand. "Don't leave Juvia! You need to wake up NOW!" as a tear fell down his face.

"You need to get out of it!" Levy cried watching her.

Lyon falling to his knees beside her. "Wake up Juvia-chan! Please I can't accept this fate!"

Gray was shaking as he saw Juvia's hand disappearing in his. "Please Juvia! Please come back to me!"

* * *

Juvia cried. Everything around her was grey. She was alone. No one was there. She felt extremely weak as she saw her hand disappear. "Is this the end for Juvia?" she cried. "Why is this happening? Juvia doesn't want to disappear!"

The grey emptiness around her was turning darker and darker.

_"Please Juvia! Please come back to me!"_

Juvia looked up. Who was that? That voice warmed her heart. There was someone there! Someone trying to save her!

_"I can't lose you!"_ the same voice said.

Juvia's eyes widen. "Gray-sama!"

_"You need to wake up Juvia!"_ he screamed at her in panic.

Water was flowing down her cheeks. That's what Lyon-sama said to her too. But she was awake. Only in this terrible world of grey. She sat down as she saw that her legs were disappearing too. This was going to be her fate.

"Juvia is thankful she heard your voice one last time, Gray-sama." She said as there weren't much of her body left. "I am sorry for leaving." She said as a tear dropped from her cheek. She looked as the tear started to vanish. 'This was the end' repeating in her head as she closed her eyes.

.

.

_"You can't leave me Juvia! Because… Because I love you!"_

.

.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia was surprised. Her heart filled with warmth. He loved her? Juvia felt her last piece of magic glowing in her body. It wasn't much. She probably couldn't even turned her body into water with it.

She couldn't give up! She needed to go back to her Gray-sama! Her friends! Everyone of Fairy Tail!

She focussed on her last piece of magic as water was surrounding her. This world was a prison. Keeping her away from the ones she loved. Juvia opened her eyes looking at the grey word before her. She needed to fight for her life. She was going to fight this prison.

Water dances around her as it formed back her body. She was going back to Gray-sama!

* * *

.

.

.

Juvia slowly sat up in her bed. She looked around her seeing the room filled with lilies and the happy faces of Levy, Lyon and Gray.

Her lip started shaking as she looked at them. Remembering everything that happened. Tears falling down her face as she cried loudly. "Juvia," Gray started, "You are save now. Don't cry."

Juvia threw herself at his chest were she hold him close and sobs. Gray smiled and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Juvia! I never meant to do such a thing to you!" Lyon said to Juvia. They were at the front door off Fairy Tail. Gray was beside Juvia, holding her close. The day had already come and Lyon decided to go back to Lamia Scale.

She smiled to Lyon. "Juvia knows, Lyon-sama!" She said, "She doesn't blame you."

Lyon smiled back. "I wanted to thank you Juvia." He said. "I remembered you saving me in my dream world."

Gray looked at Juvia confused, but she just smile uncomfortable. "Juvia didn't do anything."

Lyon grinned as he turned his back to them. "I need to get going!". He started to walk away. The sun was already at the sky and they heard the birds sing.

"And Gray." He stopped walking for a minute. "Take good care off Juvia."

He turned and smiled at the blushing couple.

* * *

**.**

_**The End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A FEW DAYS BEFORE: LYON**

He slowly started to walk away. His heart breaking into a thousand pieces. He knew Juvia would never love him. But he wasn't ready to give up. Tears falling down his face. He had planned the perfect date. Something she really wanted. He had reservations to the most fanciest restaurant in town. They were supposed to have dinner with her on the roof were the could see the stars.

But she didn't want to go with him.

She just walked away and sat next to him.

Lyon walked farther away from Fairy Tail. He couldn't stand the pain. But wanted nothing else but her happiness… And if that mend him forgetting his feelings for the water mage, then that was what he was going to do.

He walked into an bar on the edge of Magnolia. He needed a drink. Walking to the almost dark empty room full of wooded tables, sitting down at the bar where he saw an older lady cleaning the glasses. "what can I get you, handsome?" The old lady said her dry lips pulling into a smile, "Something to get over a broken heart?"

Lyon looked up. "How do you know?" he asked surprised.

"You shouldn't be in a bar with a broken heart. Go to sleep." She said while grabbing something from the counter behind her. "Here this will help you." The woman put a purple bottle before him. Lyon thought it looked a bit weird. The bottle has weird curves and stood at 3 points. The red cap had spikes on it.

Lyon thanked the old lady for the bottle and walked with the bottle out of the bar. On the way to the train station he took a sip of the bottle.

He was going to go home. Away from Juvia.

His head was spinning.

Why was it snowing? He walked further. The white off the snow filling the area. Lyon was confused and scared. The whole area was white. He could even feel the cold coming from it. But why was there snow. His head felt heavy. He could feel his body getting weaker. Lyon walked toward the water. The only place without the white off the snow.

As if his body was pulling him in to it he stepped into the water. It was nice and warm. Not like the cold and blinding snow. Slowly the water started to move and a beautiful body was formed right before her. Lyon recognised her right away. The water mage that stole his heart was now right in front of him. Juvia reached her hands out for him. "Take Juvia with you, Lyon-sama! So we can be together!"

.

.

.

* * *

**Thank you al so much for reading! I really hoped you liked it! This is my first ending to a story! o.o I am like dying to know what you thought about my story! So... Please review? O:3 **

**A special thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter! **

**superduperizee, TwizzleBaby945, siriuslight, Medaka-chan, IndigoHailstorm, Michelle. RAWR, NollyLvn, rosaji and me ga mawaru! Thanks you so much! **


End file.
